During a redesign of vehicles the problem arises, that due to the desired aerodynamics and the desired design the installation space characteristics for illumination units, in particular for the lights including tail lights and head lights, are dimensioned very tight. However, the signaling effect of a light is determined by the size of the perimeter of the radiating face and by the light density.
Furthermore, the vehicle lights significantly contribute to the design of the vehicle. By means of the forming of the lights, the vehicle often is to be given a characteristic appearance that is easily recognized. In addition, the problem arises, that the cost of manufacturing the lights shall be as low as possible.